magifandomcom-20200222-history
Yunan
|double image = }} Yunan (ユナン, Yunan) is one of the four Magi in the current era. He is the Guardian of the Great Rift. He is called the "Wandering Magi", as he raises Dungeons whenever he pleases on his journey. It is revealed that he is the one who raised the first Dungeon, Baal, 14 years before the start of the story. Appearance Despite having a rather feminine face, and being reincarnated numerous times, Yunan appears to be a young man in a green Magician's hat and loose-fitting green and white clothes, including thigh length boots. He has silver blond hair and blue eyes. Like most Magi, he has a very long braid, with a feather attached to its end, as well as a smaller braid on his forehead. He always seems to have numerous birds flying around him (possibly a reference to his free-spirited nature). Personality Yunan is a kind and calm person who often smiles. It seems that he cries easily when scared, like when he was bullied by some Parthevian children. It is stated that he has no affiliation with anyone and simply wanders around from place to place making Dungeons appear. He has a reputation for popping up at the most unexpected times. He has also shown a degree of sympathy towards the Fanalis, as well as Sinbad's ill mother. Yunan has shown that he distrusts Sinbad to the extent that he is scared of him due to him being too close to a "perfect king vessel". Even though Sinbad was his king candidate, Yunan does not trust him while Sinbad calls him a "villain" and saying that he's almost as bad as Judar. History Up until now, Yunan has already lived and died eight times. Each time, his Rukh went back to the Sacred Palace, where he met Ugo. He was then reborn with the same consciousness, inhabiting his ninth body thus far.Night 205, Pages 10-11 When Sinbad was born, Yunan, Scheherazade, Matal Mogamett, and Gyokuen Ren sensed the strong resonation of Rukh. Yunan comments on this being, interested that a human with such strength would be born. He says something like this only happens once every 1000 years and calls it a "miracle". Magi Night 165, Page 21 Fourteen years later, when he went to Parthevia Empire, Sinbad rescued Yunan from local children that were bullying him. Yunan advised him to visit the "strange tower" which happened to be the first Dungeon (which he himself summoned), Baal, stating it would give him the power he sought. This started the great dungeon diving age. At some point in the past, Yunan met Scheherazade. He told her about King Solomon, Alma Torran, and the war that caused its destruction.Night 178 Plot Baal Arc Yunan is first seen in the barrel which one of the girls Sinbad rescued earlier opens. He seems devastated and asks them to knock before opening. Then, he shuts himself again. He is surprised hearing their screams. Afterwards, he introduces himself as Yunan, a traveler. He thanks Sinbad for clearing their misunderstanding before it became serious and adds that he didn't know that sitting in a barrel is not right without asking first, since it was such a narrow, dark and comfortable place. He recalls what happened earlier, that he was accused of being the thief. The two of them go back to Sinbad's village. Yunan asks if it's really okay to stay at his place, what Sinbad confirms.AoS: Night 5, Pages 9-12 As they reach the Tison Village, Yunan witnesses the interactions between Sinbad and the villagers. Later, the villagers ask who he is and is told that he has funny clothes. Sinbad explains this matter, what leads to Yunan being accepted by them. His hair is then pulled by little kids, whom Sinbad scolds. After bidding them a farewell, Yunan comments that Sinbad is deeply trusted there. Sinbad replies that they had some differences, but it is alright now. Sinbad then notices the look on Yunan's face and asks what is it, but he answers that it is nothing.AoS: Night 5, Pages 13-18 The next day, Yunan wakes up in Sinbad's house. They both greet each other with a good morning. Sinbad brings Yunan breakfast, and asks if Sinbad is going out again. Sinbad says he is so he can find work moving crates, since the port is crowded in the morning. He says he need to be able to make a living. He asks Yunan what he is going to do from now on. Yunan says after he takes a look around the village, he will go back to traveling. Sinbad says he can make himself at home and they don't have any valuables so Yunan should not try anything funny. Yunan says he would never repay Sinbad's kindness that way, but Sinbad just says later. Yunan notes Sinbad wasn't listening, and a voice tells Yunan he should not think badly of Sinbad. It was Sinbad's mother, Esra. He thanks her for letting him stay yesterday, and adds that it really saved him. Esra says they do not have much, but they cannot ignore someone in need. Esra starts coughing. Yunan brings her some water, but she says its calmed down. Esra says its no good making their visitor worry, and that ever since she collapsed because of her illness, she done nothing but make Sinbad worry. Yunan says that he heard from Sinbad that she has a disease, that without medicine, she could die any day. Esra said Sinbad's been working hard for her sake, and that he is a nice boy, just like his father. She says his father already passed away, but he always use to say that Sinbad is "gifted" with an innate disposition.AoS: Night 5, Pages 4-6 This catches Yunan's attention. Esra says it might have just been them being doting parents, but she too feels that Sinbad's a special boy. She says he is someone who has some kind of special ability. She adds that as special as he is, because of her he's ties down to this village and it makes her a bit depressed. She apologizes for making Yunan listen to her worries, and adds that she wonders why she feels like she can talk to Yunan about anything. Esra adds that because of this, she has a favor to add: "If something ever happens to Sin...I want you to be the one to guide him, please." She says that a traveler like Yunan would be full of human experience, unlike her. He tells him that if she said something, Sinbad will just think it is weird. Yunan says if she says so, he would be happy too. Just then, someone from the village rushes in and announces to Esra that Sinbad is having trouble with the military.AoS: Night 5, Pages 7-10 Second Sindria Arc Before Yunan made an actual appearance, he is only talked about by Judar and Sinbad.Night 110, Page 12 World Exploration Arc After entering the Great Rift, Morgiana finds a wooden house inside there, which precedes the Dark Continent. Yunan seems surprised when he opens its door and sees Morgiana outside. He says she did a good job reaching here; and calls Morgiana by her name. He invites her in and serves her tea, he is worried if the tea tastes bad, he says it has been a long while since he last had a guest, and he forgot how to make tea. Yunan introduces himself as the Guardian of the valley. When asked by Morgiana why he knew her name, he says he heard it from here, he can hear everything in the valley, as well as what happens on both sides of the Rift. He also tells her that there are Fanalis on the other side of the Rift and he can take her to them, but she might not want to return because the Emperor of the Kou Empire has died and a war will soon happen.Night 144, Pages 14-18 Magnostadt Arc As the Medium is about to finish of Aladdin and the other Metal Vessel users, Sinbad and his Seven Seas Alliance Metal Vessel user come to their rescue along with the arrival of Yunan and Morgiana. Yunan admits that he is glad that they made it in time, because he was very worried.Night 194, Pages 14-15 Then, Morgiana watches other Household Members who reached "assimilation" and says that she will become like that in the future as well. However, Yunan reminds her that he does not suggest Morgiana to do it as she will not be able to return back into a human any more. He recalls that he heard that people from Alma Torran who went in this state sadly called it "the ultimate measure". As Morgiana gets ready to use her Household Vessel, Alibaba Saluja becomes worried that Morgiana might run out of Magoi but Yunan assures him not to worry about it. Sinbad mentions that it's been ages since Yunan last showed himself and asks what unnecessary hints he gave Morgiana. Yunan comments that his tail in Baal's Djinn Equip is fantastic and claims that he only taught Morgiana another way of using her Household Vessel, allowing her to fly and manipulate the shape of chains.Night 195, Pages 4-6 Second Balbadd Arc Yunan arrives at the Black Scale Tower in Sindria, hoping to talk to Aladdin. He floats above Aladdin for a bit, asking Aladdin about the book he is reading and about the Magic Tool he is using. Although Aladdin answers, he is so focused by the book he's reading and he doesn't notice Yunan.Night 204, Page 11 A few moments later Aladdin asks who has been talking to him, and Yunan who is now besides him, takes Aladdin's Magic Tool off, a pair of glasses, and puts them on himself, replying that it is him. Yunan comments that the tower is fantastic because it is dark and Sindria's sunlight is too strong for him. Aladdin asks why is he there and tells Yunan not to appear out of the blue. Yunan replies that he is here to talk with Aladdin, as they did not get the chance in Magnostadt. Yunan comforts Aladdin, reassuring him that there will not be any fights soon because everyone now has a common enemy. Aladdin tells Yunan that Morgiana has told Alibaba and Aladdin a lot about him. Yunan says he is glad that Morgiana was so happy about him, but then he vanishes his smile and says that he is not such a good person. Yunan smiles again, but less innocently this time, and surprises Aladdin by mentioning Ugo, and adds that Aladdin is not the only Magi favored by the guardian of the sacred palace. This makes Aladdin wonder if Yunan knows about the Room of Fortitude and if he has been there before him.Night 204, Pages 12-16 Aladdin's thoughts are cut short when Yunan starts scolding Sinbad for eavesdropping on their conversation. Sinbad replies that Yunan should not be the one saying it, and calls him "sharp ears", saying that he is sure that Yunan can hear any conversation on the island. Yunan answers that more or less, and comments that Sinbad's voice sounds older. Sinbad says that their conversation is interesting and to let him join in because this is his country and Yunan cannot deny him. Yunan refuses, stunning Sinbad, and says that, after all, he does not trust Sinbad that much. Sinbad, angered, replies that this is his line, calling Yunan a villain.Night 204, Pages 16-18 Final Arc As Alibaba regains consciousness, Yunan greets him warmly. He informs Alibaba that he is at his home, located at the bottom of the Great Rift. Yunan explains that his magic has kept Alibaba's in a temporary state of death. He advises Alibaba not to move yet as his body and limbs are weak. While Alibaba remains awake and still, Yunan explains what had happened during the three years. The world has become peaceful and prosperous due to Sinbad's four laws after the establishment of the International Alliance. The four laws are the prohibition of slavery, the prohibition of conscription, free migration between countries, and a unified currency for the world. Yunan explains the effect of each law. With the prohibition of slavery, Sinbad compensates for the decline of a cheap labor force with advanced magical technology from Magnostadt. With the free migration, human resources and goods are distributed efficiently, making the countries flourish in trade. As a result of world economy rising, Sinbad has abdicated as the King of Sindria. The rulers of the Seven Sea Alliance have abdicated from their positions to assume as directors for the International Alliance, leaving their sons and daughters in their place. Those new rulers were Sharrkan, Pisti, Spartos, and Hinahoho. Then, Yunan changes the topic to Aladdin who has gone missing along with Morgiana and Hakuryuu. It remains a mystery ever since. Because of the new laws, Hakuryuu face internal turmoil and abdicated the throne. After Aladdin and Morgiana's disappearance, Hakuryuu disappeared with his Metal Vessel, Zagan. Currently, all Metal Vessels are under strict jurisdictions of the International Alliance. There are 3 criminals on the world's most wanted list for hiding with their Metal Vessels: Yamato Takeruhiko, Ren Hakuryuu, and Nerva Julius. Yunan also states Judar had left to find Hakuryuu instead of waiting for Alibaba to recuperate. While Alibaba trains, Yunan hears Alibaba's news of Sinbad's secrets from the Alma Torran's magicians. During their last meal together, Yunan states he was the one who gave Sinbad his powers 18 years ago. He had mentioned that he had chosen countless kings but was tired of how their efforts produced hatred, conflict, and destruction. Because of this, he decides to change it with a special King Vessel, Sinbad. Although Sinbad had made the world into a utopia of peace and prosperity, he's concerned about Aladdin's whereabouts. Before Yunan bids Alibaba farewell, he tells him to head to the Sindria Trading Company headquarters and tells him Sinbad is a man whose heart isn't taken over so easily. Seeing Yunan flustered over his faith in Sinbad, Alibaba grabs Yunan and assures Sinbad has done good things. The two share their goodbyes as Alibaba head towards Parthevia to meet Sinbad. Night 283 Abilities Advanced Hearing He seems to possess exceptionally good hearing as he could hear everything that was happening in the entire Sindria island. Advanced Knowledge Since he possesses all the knowledge of his lives he is quite knowledgeable about Alma Torran and other subjects. Wand Yunan's Wand.png|Wand Al-Kimia3.png|Al-Kimia Al-Qadima His wand looks similar to a fishing rod. It is a long rod with wires running along it forming loops at intervals, it has a white feather at the top and is pointed like a spear at the bottom. Magic His type of magic and fighting style is not known. As a Magi, however, he has limitless Rukh, Magoi and knows how to use Borg. In addition, he can raise or collapse Dungeons. :Borg ''': This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. :Gravity Magic : Yunan is capable of using this kind of Magic to fly, as seen in the battle against the Medium. :Al-Kimia Al-Qadima' (''Alchemic Magic): Yunan gathers the small particles around the world and reconfigures them to create different things. It seems he can create anything with it from houses to food, in a matter of seconds or minutes. :Clairvoyance Magic: Yunan is able to use this Magic and project his memories from the rukh. He helps Aladdin to use it at the summit. :Lightning Magic: :*'Ramz' (Electric Shock): Night 309, Page 1 :*'Bararaq Saiqa' (Lightning Sword): Yunan mimics Sinbad's technique and throws dazzling blue lightning at his opponent. This technique is very powerful as it is able to destroy Arba's Borg and burn her alive.Night 309, Pages 3-4, 6 Relationships Aladdin Yunan appears to treat Aladdin kindly, and is not hesitant to tell him his thoughts or demonstrate his abilities to him. Morgiana Yunan treats Morgiana with care and warm hospitality. However, he hints that something bad may happen to her in the future. He taught her how to use her Household Vessel without the need for her magoi. Sinbad A young Sinbad met Yunan 14 years prior to the beginning of the story. Yunan being bullied by the local children of Sinbad's village and Sinbad rescued him. He shared his food and even told Yunan of his anger of how he feels the country would never change no matter what happens. It is then Yunan advises Sinbad to go to the "mysterious tower" (which happened to be the first dungeon Baal) and said he will find the power he seeks there and starts to fade away. Before vanishing, Sinbad asked Yunan who he really was and all Yunan stated was "I'm simply a wandering traveler". At one point, he reveals that he doesn't fully trust Sinbad, and also reveals to Aladdin that Sinbad is "almost too perfect" as a king's vessel that it scares him. Judar Yunan doesn’t seem to have a strong relationship with Judar and briefly mentions him before the war council, asking where the Kou Empire’s Magi was; stating that he wanted him to hear Aladdin’s story since the council was very difficult to put together. When Judar appears after Aladdin suggests a peace treaty between Sindria and the Kou Empire Yunan is visibly uncomfortable when he speaks to Judar. Torran People Yunan often shares tea with them.DVD & Blu-ray Vol.1 Stickers Trivia *He is named after King Yunan, a character in The Tale of the Wazir and the Sage Duban from One Thousand and One Nights. *His special skill is his good hearing.Magi Character Encyclopedia *His hobby is cooking for himself. *His favorite drink is herbal tea and he dislikes alcohol. *His weakness is sunlight. *Ohtaka wanted him to be middle-aged, but was told to draw a delicate man instead. Even so, she ended up giving him the feel of "a tired widower". *His hair is rendered a much darker shade of blond in the Adventure of Sinbad OVAs. *Yunan and Aladdin both refer to themselves as "wandering travelers" when they are first introduced. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magi Category:Magician Category:Dark Continent Category:Seven Seas Alliance